HackSecrets
by Tsukasa25
Summary: This takes place during R:1 during Tsukasa's rein. But it doesn't play with Tsukasa it actually plays with I call his lost brother, Yen. Yen is a character I did make up.


.Hack/Secrets

"Ok. Log-in, Nylina. Password... Alright! Logged in. Now all I have to do is create a character. Give him brown hair, green eyes, scares of suns on his cheeks. Now the classes... Twin Blade? A dual blade user. I like it. Now what? Ah! His name... Might as well. Nylina."

Welcome To

The World!

My name is Yen, and I start a game called The World. I just got it today, and installed it about an hour ago. It took me 2 weeks to finally get my parents to say yes for me to have a game like this, since my parents are very protective of me. Well parents will be parents, but sadly they aren't my real parents. I am adopted. My mother left me when I was very young. My adopted parents said they knew her, but wish not to speak about her to me. I am still to young. I have done numbers of research on my mother, and I did find out she had a daughter... Saying I have a blood sister out there somewhere, and I will find her. Someday...

Character 1: Who Is This?  
"Wow! This place looks great. It's like a dream world where I can do what I want. Like every other RPG I play I want to level and fight the biggest enemy" As Nylina tries to work the chaos gate, a mysterious girl walks up to him. "Excuse me... But you don't happen to be new, do you?" "Um... Actually yes. I just logged in. So I am not much help." As the girl looks down at the ground as if she is covering her face from being seen. "Well I am new too, and I was wondering if you knew how to work the gate here. I want to train a little. All I have been doing for the past hour is walking around Mac Anu." Nylina jump all of a sudden as if something flew and hit him straight up. "Why don't we find someone who can help us? Together!" Nylina sees that her face then becomes red, and she gladly accepts his offer. "Here at least I have learned how to give my member address to people so I can join their party. By the way my name is Cyia." "Nylina. Pleased to meet you"

"Excuse me" As the men that Nylina ask turns around, he seem like an odd player. Like he didn't want to be messed with. "What?" With an angry voice. "Oh, sorry if I made you mad, I just wanted to know how to work the gate is all. See me, and my friend here are new and-" "Stop him! Stop that Wavemaster" As the guards, known as the Crimson Knights, start running towards Nylina, Cyia, and the strange Wavemaster, the Wavemaster grabs Nylina's arm and suddenly is teleporting threw the Warp Gate. "So that is how you use it. The words." "Go" The Wavemaster's back turned towards them. Run from here, and warp back to town" Nylina recovering his stance, "What is going on? Are you in some trouble?" "No time to explain! Run! Now!" As the Wavemaster begins to run away. Nylina finally stands up, and look at the open area.

"It is beautiful." Nylina turns and see Cyia dozed off, think that the portal must of put her into some kind of daze. "Cyia? Are you alright? Cyia? Cyia, answer!" "Huh? What happened? Where are we?" "We are in-" "Whoa! It's beautiful." As Nylina, and Cyia look around they both hear a noise come from behind them. It was one of the Crimson Knights. Both of them watch the Knight run by them. "Where is that damn Wavemaster?..." "Shall we do as that person told us to do?" "Might as well. This place is probably to high of a level for us anyway.

The two teleport to Mac Anu only to be surrounded by the Crimson Knights. "We the Crimson Knights put you Nylina, and Cyia under arrest for helping a illegal character." Suddenly the gate is used and the Wavemaster comes threw pulling both Nylina and Cyia once again threw. "Find them! We can't let that Wavemaster and his companions get away."

"Who are you? And why are they after us?" "My name is Tsukasa, and be luck I helped you. You shouldn't of been dragged into this. What? They know where I am?" Nylina and Cyia stand up, and begin to charge Tsukasa. Then when they get to him a group of Crimson Knights appear. Nylina and Cyia run behind Tsukasa for safety. "Freeze and this will be nice and easy" "Guardian! Get rid of them!" To Nylina's eyes he see a unknown monster. He begins to become frightened, and try to run away to safety, taking Cyia with him. The both stand there and watch as the monster kills the Knights.


End file.
